


What It Takes

by DarkAndStormyKnight



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Platonic Relationships, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Superheroes, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAndStormyKnight/pseuds/DarkAndStormyKnight
Summary: Based on a story I did couple of years ago- Marvel au where the Avengers all have kids. Growing up with superhero parents is cool, sure- but this isn't always the case. What's worse is when their hero lives and domestic lives crash together. Then, there's the worst of all:when the responsibilities of being a hero are also yours to share.( I'm garbage at summaries, the story's better, promise)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jason "J.D." Dean/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What It Takes

There's a first time for everything.

For Ashley Stark, there's been a lot of weird first times: seeing her father almost die was one, losing her hands was yet another. But the strangest by far had to be when a man with one eye had come to her home to talk about the "Avengers" initiative.

She remembers hiding behind her father when the man had been speaking. The man called himself Nick Fury, director of "S.H.I.E.L.D." His words were odd, he sounded as if he was running a secret organization of sorts. 

The man had a son. While their fathers talked, Ashley was walking the boy around Stark Industries. She later learned his name was Christian. He was asking a lot of questions.

"What happened to your hands?"

"There was an accident at father's job. My hands were gone, but it's okay, because father made me new ones out of his armor, see?"

"What's your father like? "

"He's always tired because he's always working. But he's been playing with me a lot more, and he's happy now!"

That was four years ago. Looking back on it now, Ashley cringed at her younger self. She was only ten when that had all taken place. Fourteen, at least, she could realize what had really been going on back then.

Not that four years could change certain things, however. Being the child of Tony Stark was no easy duty, as so many people expected her to be just as great as her father when she was older. Not to mention, she was his only child, and even if she had siblings, she'd still be the oldest, the heir to his legacy, the one who would inherit his lifesworks.

No, being Tony's daughter wasn't anything to sneeze at, but ALSO being the daughter of Iron Man? That was a whole other problem. Ever since Nick Fury has visited her father, they had become involved with S.H.I.E.L.D., unwillingly at first, since Tony severely disliked the idea of it all, but Fury was stubborn, and it didn't leave much other options.

Like it or not, Ashley's father was a hero, and of course, the world was already thirsting over the idea of her becoming one as well. Not to say that Ashley wasn't proud of her father. She has always looked up to him, even when he wasn't a good dad. 

No matter what has happened, she was always his first fan, his most loyal supporter. He would always be a hero to her, even on those nights he would pass out on the couch after spending the entire day explaining his latest creation to her. She didn't want the world to take him away.

Ashley sighed, inspecting her prosthetic hands. She had lost her entire forearm in a freak accident, and her father, feeling personally guilty, built her new ones, made from his own armor. They looked just like the ones on his suit, only hers were royal blue and broze, in contrast to his crimson red and gold.

"Miss Stark?"

"What is it, Jarvis? " 

"It would appear you have a visitor."

"Is it Gavin?" Gavin was Ashley's only friend at the moment. They had met because his mother had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. The two began to talk and train together, getting closer as the days went by.

"I'm afraid not. It's his mother, Miss Romanov, along with Agent Coulson."

Ashley frowned. "Are the looking for my father?"

"Yes, but they wish to speak to you as well, as far as I know. "

Ashley felt a strange spike of anxiety. "You can let them in. Father's almost home, anyways."

After a few minutes, the two guests arrived at her room. Despite knowing Natasha, Ashley regarded both of them wearily, taking note of their grim expressions. "What's wrong?"

"We need your dad, Ash. There's been an accident with S.H.I.E.L.D. The tessarect was stolen."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, chapter one! Who knows when the next one will be out. It's a bit short, but I'm very sleep deprived, and tomorrow's an important day, so it's not the best. The rest will be better. Don't think is too bad for my first fic on this cite. Stay tuned for more, web-heads!


End file.
